


Gentle

by wesawbears



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Monty is a production when he's sick. Percy takes care of him anyway.





	Gentle

For someone so in need of constant reassurance, Monty was very bad at actually being taken care of. It made sense, in an odd sort of way. It wasn’t as if anyone in the Montague family had been overly warm and nurturing. Whenever Monty had been sick as a child, a nurse had tended to him in a perfunctory way, until he was well enough to resume his life again.

Now, though, they were on their own and Percy could tell from Monty’s strange behavior that he was getting sick. He came home from work and immediately draped himself in blankets, nuzzling against Percy like a cat.

Percy smiled at the soft noise he made when Percy ran a hand through his hair. It didn’t take long for him to nod off against Percy’s shoulder. Percy laid him gently on their mattress before rooting around to find some tea and broth to heat up. They didn’t have much, but Percy remembered how much it meant to him when Monty tried to take care of him after the opera and every time after. It didn’t feel right not to return the favor.

He was in the middle of fiddling with the fire when he heard Monty stir behind him. “Perce?”

Percy recognized and hated the alarm he heard in Monty’s voice. He hurried to his side with the tea in hand. “I’m right here, darling.”

Monty blinked a few times, his eyes looking slightly unfocused. “I fell asleep?”

Percy resisted the urge to chuckle. “I think you’re getting sick, love.”

Monty shook his head, but groaned when it aggravated the headache throbbing behind his temples. “Why me?” he whined.

Percy actually did laugh a little at that. “I’m sure that sickness isn’t personal. Drink some tea, it’ll help.”

Monty took a sip and winced. “I hate tea. Are you sure we don’t have any brandy?”

Percy tapped his nose. “Don’t be ungrateful.”

Monty’s eyes widened at that. “I-I wasn’t-”

Percy cursed himself for his bad word choice, knowing Monty still felt like a burden sometimes, as if Percy hadn’t made the conscious choice to want to be with Monty.

“You’re fine, darling. Just rest. Take it from an expert at being ill.”

Monty grimaced at that, but started taking longer sips of his tea. “You shouldn’t worry about taking care of me. I’ll just be dramatic for a few days and then I’ll be fine.”

“I want to,” Percy answered. He moved a strand of hair off of where it was sticking to Monty’s forehead. “I think you have a fever, darling.”

Monty opened his mouth as if to protest, but was interrupted by a cough. Percy raised an eyebrow and he sank against the pillow with a huff. “I hope you know I’m going to be loud and irritating and demanding and whiny-”

Percy smirked. “So same as always then?”

Monty swatted at him halfheartedly. Once their laughter died down, Monty asked hesitantly, “And you’ll stay?”

Percy kissed his forehead. “Of course I will.”

_For you are my home and I am yours._


End file.
